


Trust

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Deans closed off. Sam gets kidnapped. Putting the pieces back together.  ~reviews much appreciated~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean gently pushed Sam onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. "You want it Sammy?" He'd always wanted Dean to be his first, but Dean always said no. Said he was too young, said it would hurt. Dean dipped down and sucked on Sam's ear. He wanted to be angry with his brother, but Sam was so lost in his brother that he could barely speak. It's been like that since the first time Dean touched him. 

Sam had just turned 16, and he was filling out nicely. His hormones and lifestyle were making him angry. He decided to spend most of his time throwing himself into training, and school. He was out in the garage hitting the punching bag one day when Dean came up and stood on the other side of the bag. He was just staring. Sam lost focus and stopped. 

They just stood there for a while. "Dean, what's goin on?" Dean just raised his eyebrow. They both knew. Dean stepped slowly, as if afraid he was going to scare Sam. Sam moved back a few steps, but then stopped. "Dean wha.." Then Dean pushed him against the wall, and kissed him. Gently at first, considering Sam was pushing back a little. 

It didn't take long for Sam to relax into Dean's touch. Sam felt a hand slowly move up his shirt, around his stomach and chest around to his back. That was it. Sam's heart and body was his from that moment on. 

"Sammy? where'd you go?" Sam sat up a little. "I was just thinking of the first time you touched me." Dean smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I love you Dean." Dean felt the same, he did; but he was too afraid to get that close to anyone. Even Sam. He got up off the bed. "Dean, what's up man?" "Nothin, I have to go do somethin." Then he left. He came back late that night wasted. He didn't say anything to Sam. He just plopped on the bed and fell asleep. 

The next morning Sam went over to Dean and tried to wake him up with small kisses on his neck, but Dean just shrugged him off. Sam decided at that moment he wasn't going to be the Sammy his brother thought he was. Demanding, and pushy. He was just going to back off. No matter how much it hurt. Just brothers, from now on. If Dean didn't want him, he wasn't going to beg like a kid with a crush. Sam wasn't stupid, he knew it was telling Dean he loved him that set him off. He should have known better. 

He left Dean's bed and headed for the kitchen. Dean woke up slowly, knowing he would have a headache. He walked into the kitchen, half expecting to fight with Sam. "Hey Dean there's asprin on the table. You hungry or anything?" Dean shook his head. He rarely said no to food, but this hangover was brutal. "Yeah I didn't think so. At least take the asprin." Dean went over to the table and took the medicine. 

A few weeks went by and he and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table in silence. Dean was lost in his head, and Sam was doing his homework. He was curious as to why Sam wasn't putting up a fight, but if he was ignoring him, why did he care. This is all his fault to begin with, right? 

"Deannn? Helooo?" Dean shook out of his thoughts. "Yeah Sammy, sorry..what?" "I just said I was going for a run. I'll be back in a little bit." "Kay Sammy, be careful." Sam just nodded, took off his shirt and left. Dean couldn't help but stare at his back. He just wanted to go after him, and take him right there on the ground. How long could he keep this up if he couldn't even tell Sam he loved him? 

Summer had just started, and Sam met a guy at school. He never did anything with him. He wouldn't let anyone be his first unless it was Dean. He'd been with girls, but that's different. They could never make him feel the way Dean did. "Hey Sam." The kid's name was Adam. He was built a little like Dean. Short spiked hair, green eyes. Maybe that's why he picked him, the next best thing. but never enough. 

"Hey Adam, what's up?" "Nothin you okay? You seem a little out of it." "Yeah I'm good, just issues at home. You know how it is." "Yeah don't I know. We all have bullshit to deal with. Maybe I can uh...take your mind off things." Sam peered down at him from under thick eyelashes. He licked his lips and smirked up. He had to admit he loved someone being after him. He felt like Dean. Smooth and one of the bad boys, which he could be if he chose to do so.

"Maybe another time." There was a small look of disappointment in the kids face. He felt bad for leading him on for his own sick pleasure. Then he learned why he should watch himself around strangers. He felt a needle in his neck, and was on the ground before he knew it. 

He heard a car pull up and a few guys toss him in the back seat. They pulled up to a house in the middle of nowhere. They dragged him from the car, and into the house. "Well, this ones nice. Beautiful." They tied him to a table and started circling. "Watch yourself boys, keep him drugged, he's dangerous." Sam was really out of it, he could barely focus on what was going on." 

Dean was starting to worry, he knew Sam didn't run this long. He went out to look for him. Not that he knew where to find him, but he knew where to start. Sam ran the same way every time he went. So Dean would start there. He took the Same route Sam did, and pulled over to the side of the road, where he saw blood. He knew it was Sam's. His heart clenched, he couldn't lose Sam. He wouldn't. He couldn't live without him. He...he loved him. 

When Sam woke up again everyone was gone and he was untied. He heard a noise outside then the door was kicked in. Dean saw Sam on the table, naked and drugged, needles all over the floor. Dean knew he had to take Sam to the hospital. Who knows what he had, or what drug was in him. He picked up his little brother and headed for the car. He was pissed, at himself for not finding Sam in time, at the guys who took him. Pissed at everything. 

They pulled up to the emergency room, and Dean brought him inside. A nurse walked up and looked horrifed "Sir what happened?" "He was taken. They drugged him and beat him and....and I don't know if they..god I can't." "It's okay sir, who are you?" "I'm his brother. Dean Smith." "Okay Dean, and his name is..?" "Sam Smith." "Is he allergic to any medication? Does he have any severe health issues?" "Umm, no...to either." The nurse nodded. "We'll take him back right away. If you could just wait..." "No." "I'm not letting him out of my sight." "Okay Dean, but you need to calm down for me okay?" Dean took a deep breath and went back.

Dean watched the doctors. They tested his blood, put in an IV, stitched a few areas of Sam's face and neck. They informed him that his brother wasn't penetrated, but that doesn't mean he wasn't sexually assulted. They also told him the drug was a strong relaxant, but would not harm him in the long run. Dean was only slightly relieved. He was pissed. Pissed that someone else had their hands on his Sammy. His baby brother. The man he loved. After he told the police what he knew and they left, he called his dad, then went in and sat with Sam. He held his hand, and would't let go. 

"Dean." He turned around to look at his dad. "I'm so sorry dad." He wiped his eyes. "it's okay son, it wasn't your fault. Has he woken up?" "No not yet, I've been here the whole time." John nodded. "Dean?" "Sammy? Hey you're awake. Dean ran his hand over Sam's forehead. "Do you need anything Sammy?" "No, I'm fine." "Here at least drink some water." John watch Dean carefully put the glass to Sam's mouth. He was proud of his son, proud that Dean was taking such good care of Sam. "Listen Dean, there's a hunt a few states over. I'd be gone for a month or so. This is a big one. I can have someone else..." "No dad, it's okay. I can take care of him I promise." "Okay son. I'm taking Sam out of school for a while until he's better, just make sure you get his homework." "Yes sir."

They got home later that night. John left. Dean carried Sam to the couch, went to their room and came back with a teeshirt and sweats. "Can you sit up for me?" Sam sat up and held onto Dean's shoulders. Dean gently grabbed the hem of Sam's shirt, and Sam flinched. "Hey, relax. It's okay. look at me." Sam opened his eyes and Dean was very close to his face. "Keep your eyes open." Dean leaned in and kissed Sam's forehead. He removed his shirt and jeans, then replaced them with the clothes he grabbed. He didn't say anything about all the cuts and bruises on Sam's torso.

Dean got up. "No Dean don't leave." "It's okay Sammy, I'm here." Dean laid Sam down and stretched out behind him. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair. " I love you Sammy." "What?" Sam craned his neck to look at Dean. "Be careful you'll rip your stitches." "I'm fine. What did you say?" "You heard me. I love you. I'm sorry it took this long. This is all my fault." "It's not anyone's fault Dean. I should have been more careful."

"Who was it Sam?" "Some guy from school, I was kind of leading him on. I was hurt and when you kept coming home late smelling like perfume...I figured I'd hurt you back. I never did anything with him. I didn't have the courage to. I always wanted it to be you....I wasn't that far gone." Dean took a deep breath. "What happened to you in that house?" "I don't remember. I heard them say I was beautiful, and to keep me drugged because I was dangerous. I think he'd been watching me for a while Dean. I'm really sorry, I should have known better. I should have stopped him." "it's not your fault Sam. How were you supposed to know?" 

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam. Come to think of it Dean never really kissed Sam. He had, but not as often as Sam would have liked him to. Sam leaned into it, completely lost in Dean, how he'd always been. Dean slid his hand up Sam's shirt and Sam tensed up. "I can stop." "No..no I'm okay. I just hurt." Dean licked and nibbled at Sam's bottom lip. "I'll be careful." Dean grabbed Sam's hand encouraging him to the bedroom. Sam moved slow, but he followed. 

Dean led Sam over to his bed and urged him to lie back. Sam did. Dean carefully climbed on top of him, and removed his shirt. He took his time. Kissing every cut and scrape. Sam could see the sadness in his eyes. "Dean, I'm really okay now. I don't remember it anyway. Don't feel responsible." "Yeah, I know Sammy, but If...." "If he didn't get to me that day, it would have been another. Please...just touch me." 

Dean nodded and leaned down again and captured Sam's mouth. He tried to be as gentle as he could, but the animal in him wanted more. He hadn't had Sam in any way in weeks now. He was scaring himself. What if he couldn't stop? He moved from Sam's lips to his neck, down to the stitches, down his chest. He kissed and licked everywhere he could reach. "Dean, please." "What do you need Sammy, tell me." "I want you inside me. Please Dean..I know you said..."

"I know what I said..Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't know if I can stop once I start." "Yes I'm sure. I trust you." Dean nodded and took the rest of Sam's clothes off, along with his own. He wrapped his hand around Sam's erection, already completely hard, along with Dean's. "God, Dean...Fuck!" He started slow, while putting his fingers in Sam's mouth. Sam sucked like it was the last thing he'd ever have in his mouth. Dean removed his fingers and placed them at Sam's entrance. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he knew this wouldn't come without some degree of pain. 

He slowly pushed a finger inside Sam. Sam made a gasping sound and tensed a little. "Relax Sammy, It'll be okay. You have to relax" Sam did as he was told, and Dean added another finger. When he was satisfied that Sam was ready he removed his fingers. By the way Sam was wiggling on the bed he knew he'd better get on with it. 

"Dean come on, I'm not gonna break." Dean smirked at him and gripped behind his neck pulling him in close and biting his neck, where there weren't stitches. "God Sammy, I want you so bad." "Then take me Dean, I'm right here." "I just don't want to hurt you.." Sam reached up and scratched Dean's back while biting on his neck. "Ahhh, fuck it." Dean spit in his hand and tried his best to make sure he wasn't going in dry. He lined himself up and slowly pushed in. They both took a deep breath in unison. When Dean was fully inside Sam they were both panting. "Dean please move." Dean slowly pulled out and slammed back in. 

"Fuck Dean. " Sam let out a moan that almost made Dean come right then and there. He picked up his pace and put his head in the crook of Sam's neck. The sound of Dean's grunts and growls were enough to send Sam over the edge. "Fuck Dean, I'm gonna...." "Come on Sammy, come for me." Everything went white as they came together. Dean slowed his thrusts, and began a trail of kisses up Sam's neck. "I love you Sammy. So much." 

"I love you too Dean." They just laid there together, silent; listening to the sound of each other's heartbeats. Dean didn't know if he would ever be able to trust anyone fully, but if he trusted anyone it would be Sam. For now. They knew they were going to be okay.


End file.
